The Hunt for redemption
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Isa Romanoff sequel. It has been five months and three weeks and Isa has yet to find her sister. One last attempt, she calls on Loki to help her. But they are in for one hell off a journey. With the Cullen's causing trouble and the Fan4 wanting answers as well as a jealous mortal... this will be hard for the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, as promised, I have had enough reviews to continue with Isa Romanoff. Is asked my sister what she thought, she told me to do a sequel. So here you all go. This is just and Idea so far, I am still working on this. **

Isa sighed as she paced the hotel room she was waiting in, waiting for Loki to arrive. She had searched everywhere she could think of for her sister Angelique. She was running out of time before Thor was to come and get her. For her last attempt, she had felt that she should go towards California. The city of Los Angeles. She knew for some reason that she needed to have Loki for some reason.

"You shouldn't be so tense Danny." She heard Loki behind her.

"Loki! I've missed you." She yelled as she jumped to Loki, pulling him into a tight hug. A thought hit her, "What about your family?"

"Frigga knows, Odin does not care and Thor has paid me know mind since I was put in my cell." He answered sadly. "But enough about them Where are we going?"

"We are off to the city of Los Angeles. Tash and Clint will meet us there." She said before she grabbed his hand and transported them to the Santa Monica pier. "We shall start here"

"Quiet fitting. Her name is is Angelique, she is in the city of Angels." He commented.

Danny felt quiet idiotic at the moment. "Angela."

"What?'

"I had a friend back in Forks. Her name is Angela Webber. She and I are really alike. Her and I are adopted and we have a lot of similarities. Why "I did not realize this sooner. Our father would never separate us too much." She ranted before making a call to SHIELD. "Fury, I need you to find me find me Angela Webber. I have reason to believe that she is my sister."

**Kay, this is just an idea. Let me know if I should continue. I will be bringing back the Cullen's. And the Fantastic Four. As well as Jane and Darcy.**

**Let me know please. **

**I would love to know what you think. **

**Auggie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Soo... I have ten people following this story, four favs, and about eight reviews telling me to continue this series(to be?)**

**Let me know what you think. If you have an idea what you think or want to happen, let me know. But, I apologize, I don't write lemons. **

**But, please, let me know what you think, I am still unsure about this story.**

**And just so you know, this will start of focusing on Thor.**

Thor was ecstatic, his mother had told him that he and Lady Sif were to go to Midgard. He did not know why he was to bring Sif. But he was sure that his mouth had her reasons. All he knows is that they have to find Angelique soon otherwise she is will be in grave danger. Sif assumes that it was one her subconcious feelings that she gets. Sif calls it's a woman's instinct. But Thor did not wish to dwell on the thought. He was just so happy that he was going to see his beloved again.

He was growing impatient and started to pace. Lady Sif seemed to be taking her time. But she seemed to want to gather a few things for her long lost friends. He had no clue what she was going to bring but he hoped that she would not be bringing half of Asgard with her.

"You know, I think you are going soft Thor." Sif said sneaking up on him. He looked around for her but he did not see Sif. "Just because you know how to fly doesn't mean you shouldn't look up. You're not invincible Thor."

"Lady Sif. A pleasure as always." Thor said with a chuckle as Sif dropped from the rafters. "Are you ready to visit Midgard again."

"I have been ready for the last fifteen minutes. I was just seeing how long you would remain patient." She answered before heading to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, when you are ready." Heimdall nodded and sent them back to Midgard.

**Time skip to Midgard.**

"Where are we?" Sif asked.

"I have no idea. Heimdall would not have sent us here if Danella was not here." He answered looking around.

"Strange place. These women wear next to nothing. They have no shame." Sif commented looking around as well.

"Come, We must find Danella. She should be around here somewhere." He sad before walking off.

**Kay, So it's a short chapter, but let me know what you think. **

**I was thinking about doing another story. Maybe, Jack the Giant Slayer or Hansel and Gretel. Or perhaps Lord of the Rings crossover with Harry Potter. I don't know yet. **

**But let you know if you want me to continue.**

**Auggie.**


	3. Chapter 2 & 12

**Kay, before I move on with the story, I stated that there was a jealous human and the Cullen's were causing trouble. So here is chapter 1 & 1/2. With the jealous human, well that shouldn't be to hard to guess, as well as which Cullen(s) are causing trouble. The identities are revealed at the end of the chapter anyways. But This chapter will be a bunch of he said, she said. But, hopefully, this will make sense.**

The woman muttered harsh words as she slammed her books on the table i the coffee shop she was currently in. Everything went to shit when she returned to Earth. She lost her credibility, her job, her equipment, her assistant, her access to SHIELD records, her god of a boyfriend. And most importantly, her access to other worlds. Also, who did that woman think she was? Sure, she may be royalty and sure, she was right about her not loving her son. But to humiliate her like that. She would kill that _queen_ for doing that. She would make the king and _crowned prince _suffer. She would. If she could. But she was mortal. That whore that was to marry her boyfriend was probably just a mortal slut from what ever realm she was from. That _woman _was probably just named a princess.

With all the loss and fury that was going through her mind she did not notice that she had someone join her at her secluded table. This boy, NO, this young man was a god. A god that made her boyfriend look like a peasant covered in dirt and grim. This guy was perfect in every way. Despite his odd coloured hair, he was perfect. He was so pale, it was almost sickly looking. But his eyes were what caught her attention. They were like liquid gold. Absolutely gorgeous. But that smirk on his face, it suggested that he could read her every thought. Which he probably could. C'mon, gods were real right? Super heroes, master assassins, assassin turned super hero who is actually a goddess and a princess. Anything is possible now.

His smirk dropped a little before he spoke. "Who was she?"

He heart stuttered, "W-who?"

"The woman who stole your man."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered.

"Try me. I've heard plenty of weird."

"Haha! you sure you wanna know?" He nodded. "Se is the adopted daughter of billionaire Tony Stark." The look on his face suggested that he had no clue who or what she was talking about. She sighed, "New York? The alien invasion? The Avengers and company saving the world. Two of the worlds _heroes _are gods. One stole my man. She has a sister who is lost. But that _princess _stole my man and is now taking my place at his side."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Isabella Romanoff. Who is now going by her birth name, Danella Isabelle Vanira. I know that she went by Swan and Collins at one point. She was once in some random place in the state of Washington and then in New York. Now, as far as I know, she is still here in L.A." She clarified.

His head snapped towards her. His face looked as if Christmas had came early and he was the only one to receive gifts. "Really?"

"What does it matter to you? What does that bitch mean to you?"

"She was suppose to be mine. I broke her and now she did not turn out the way I wanted her to. She did not become dependent and needy. Now, I need to break her again."

"How? You're just human." She scoffed.

"I know that you know that that is not true. And I'll have help. I have others that are willing to help me."

"Who? And how? They're Gods!"

"We are hard to kill. We are unbelievably strong and fast. And our senses are incredible."

"You did not answer me."

"Meet Alice. She's psychic." A beautiful, pixie like woman suddenly appeared on his lap, causing a spike of jealousy to run through her. "Carlisle." Another god like man appeared o another chair at the table. "And Esme. My mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, I adopted him. And before you ask, I am helping my son because that girl broke my sons heart." Esme answered.

"Ah, okay. And you Carlisle?" She asked the other man.

"I agree with my wife. I go where ever she goes." The way he answered was almost robotic.

"What about you Alice?"

She laughed before answering. "She was suppose to be my toy. Sure, I had a Texan Hick, but he broke free of our spell. And he was getting boring anyways."

"So you want the daughter of a billionaire that is protected and loved by many, who is also a master assassin, and a goddess and the princess and the fiance of a god to be your play thing?"

"Exactly." Alice chimed.

"And how are you going to kidnap her from her _diverse family_?"

"I have another sister, Rose, her and an _old friend _who are creating an army. But I need a distraction."

"A distraction for what?"

"Well a distraction and a spy. I need you to distract Angela, so we can take her and use her as bait. Then you will take her place in operating the Pacific Wheel. Which is where Bella's adoptive sister will be. So we will be able to take her as well"

"I see. But what is in it for me? I mean, I am putting my life on the line so you can kidnap two people."

Alice answered, "Other then getting your man back and getting the competition out of the way,"

"We can give you immortality." Esme finished.

"How?"

We're vampires." Alice spoke again, "Buy you should know, the transformation is really painful and lasts for about three days. But I can see that you will have a great gift if you become a vampire."

Immortality, a _gift, _that whore becoming a toy, at the cost of three days of pain. Was that worth it? That bitch would be hurt when her sisters were taken from her. This seemed to be a fair deal. The prize seemed to be worth the pain. She looked back up at the vampires and saw that their eyes were now red. She looked around and saw that all the customers and employees were now dead and bloody. She looked back at them and smirked.

"Do we have a deal Ms?"

"Foster. Jane Foster." She answered extending her hand. "Yes, we have a deal Mr?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He answered and took her hand, turned it. And he bit he wrist, strating the transformation.

**Kay, I did not mean for the ending of this chapter to be cheesy but that is how it just turned out.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think. Should inclued Jasper and Emmett? Whose side should they be on? Or should they just sit on the sidelines? Let me know.**

**Auggie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Loki and Danny. I apologize if it sounded as if I am ending this story already. I am NOT doing so just yet. I was just planning a head. But I promise know, I will finish this story. And possibly do a sort of prequel. Maybe a look into to the Danny and Ang's life on Asgard before they were sent to Midgard or how Danny became like Natasha. Either way I apologize and promise that I am not ending this story/series just yet. (And if you are wondering why I am apologizing so much, I am Canadian. It's in my nature.)**

Loki and Danny were wondering around the pier searching for Angelique. She had her arm tucked around his to make sure he did not get lost. Sure, she could just transport herself right beside Loki, but the pier was crowded full of mortals. Her being in one spot then another would cause mayhem. So she played it safe and clung onto Loki as they wondered Santa Monica Pier. When the sun started to set, the LED lights on the rides started to light up, they two of them grew closer to the Pacific Wheel. Danny felt that they were getting close to finding her sister. But Loki sensed that there was trouble nearing. Trouble that only came when his brother was near.

"Tash!" Danny yelled before dragging him closer to the Pacific Wheel. Natasha and Clint were both standing in line for the ride. "Guys! We are suppose to be looking for my sister."

"We are!" Clint defended, "Izzy, do you not know who I am. I see things better from a distance."

"Haha. Yeah. Sure. Then why is my sister holding a giant pikachu.**(blame my little sister.)**" Danny laughed. "I think... That you are both using this as an excuse for a date."

"Danny, we should really get back to looking for your sister." Loki spoke. Which was a bad idea because Tash pulled out her gun and Clint pulled out a knife.**(They're on Santa Monica Pier. A bow and arrow will kinda stick out.)**

"Guys. Stop. I alredy told you that I would be bring Loki with me. I need his help because the three of us aren't getting anywhere." Danny said slightly pushing Loki behind her.

"No you didn't Izzy. I would have remembered." Clint argued before hding his knife again.**  
**

"Unless you were to caught up in my sister." They looked as if they were going to protest but she spoke before they could. "C'mon guys. After New York you barely left each others side. And don't worry. Loki won't try anything this time. I will be watching him." She said. They looked like they were going to argue again, "Guys, just shut up and go on your date. And look for my sister while you are up there Barton." She snapped before pulling Loki away.

"Well you heard her. Lets go." Clint said pulling Natasha foreward so they wouldn't lose their spot in line. His phone started to ring and he saw that it was SHIELD calling. He excused himself and stepped away from Natasha and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Agent Barton correct?" He was startled. The woman he was talking to, he did not recongize the voice. Her voice was musical and to high pitched for his liking.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is agent Brandon.**(Twihards should know this.****)** Agent Isabelle Romanoff sent in a 911 and you are the closest to her location."

"What? What happened? Where is she?"He started to panic.

"She is currently unconscious on the beach." _Agent Brandon _answered.

"I am on my way. I just have to get Tash."

"No! Bella needs you right now!" Before Clint could respond the line went dead. He took off running and when he was almost at the beach he realized something. Nobody calls Izzy, Bella anymore. It's always Iz, Izzy or Isa. Never Bella. Unless the wanted broken bones. He realized that this was a trap and started to run back to Natasha.

When he got back to the Pacific Wheel he couldn't find Natasha. He tried calling for her but she wouldn't answer. The ride operator grew concerned and spoke up.

"Excuse me. But are you okay sir?" The woman asked.

"No! The woman I was with! Did you see where she went?"

"A couple of men came dressed in black suits. Said something about the woman's sister being in trouble." She answered quickly.

"Which way did they go?" Clint demanded.

"They went towards the main entrance." She answered.

"Thank you.."

"Janette." She replied. Clint nodded and ran off. When He was out of her eye sight, her eyes went from brown t red. She smirked and ran off to the warehouse.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am going to g cook myself some dinner. While I am at it I will probably be writing the next chapter in my little notebook.**

**I'll be back later, so don't worry. But keep telling me what you think. **

**Auggie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, I am so sorry! I have no abandoned me stories. I've been crazy busy with schol work, Christmas shopping... the list is really long.. **

**But I'm back. And... hopefully you can forgive me...**

_**Back at **_**_Headquarters_**

Back at SHIELD headquarters, Tony Stark and his daughter where arguing, while Loki sat and watched, amused.

"Do you know what he could have done to you Isa? What he would do to you if we did not get there in time?"Tony questioned.

"Oh, relax dad. He was a low grade, amateur thief. It's not as if he could have hurt me anyways." She sighed as she took a seat beside Loki.

"And what is he doing here?" He all but screamed when he saw Loki sitting contently.

""He's going to help me find me sister. I told yu this." Danny groaned as she placed her head in her hands, leaning on the table. Loki was going to try and comfort her, but the glare that Tony was giving him, had him raise his hands in surrender.

"But why? You could have called me! Me! Your dad! Remember me?" Tony vented, sounding like an overgrown child.

"Dad-"

"Actually, tou are not her father. Akean Vanier is. You are just the who took care of Danella till she could return to her life on Asgard. " Loki interrupted.

"Loki, he is my dad, just as much as Frigga is your mother." Danny sighed. "As I was trying to say Dad, with his help, I'll have a better chance at finding my sister. And before you ask again, I did ask for your help. You were just to busy with Pepper and the Expo."

"I was dying!" Tony said in a duh tone.

"And you choose not to tell me! Your daughter!" Danny yelled at him and stormed off.

Tony stood there wondering why his daughter was mad at him. He stated to mutter about women and being confusing.

"Perhaps, Mr. Stark, that was not the best choice of explanation." Loki mused.

"Who are you to tell me about what to say to my daughter, Reindeer Games?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the old insult. "She is me sister. I protect her as much as I can, if she allows it. She tells me things she would never tell her sisters, Lady Sif, or even Thor. Danny always confines in me. Whether it is about Thor, Odin, Angelique, or even you. She always comes to me when something troubles her."

"What about me would bother my daughter?" Tony scoffed.

"Breakfast in Paris, lunch in Italy, and dinner in Tokyo? She ma be content, but the reason being is that she gets time with you. You spend to much time with Ms Potts and your Iron Suits. Then when you feel guilty, you go overboard on making it up to her."

"She never complained." Tony mumbled, trying to deny it.

"The reason being she got time with you. The man ypu saved her, cared for her, and raised her as the princess she is. Then you abandon her as if she is a mere peasant, unworthy of your time. Your treatment caused her to turn Ms. Romanoff. With basically out her life, Ms Romanoff became her sister, her guardian. She cared for Danny in the way you once did. You drove her away, and doing so, she is now on her way back to her life on Agsard."

"You're Lying!" Tony snapped, grabbing Loki out of the chair he was sitting on.

"Go ahead. Try and harm me. But be warned, Thor and Danny will not take it kindly, if you harm me."

"Izzy has gone to train some more and Thor is not due back on Eatrh for a few more days. So I think hurting you would matter to much." Tony sneered.

"What is going on here! Put my brother down this instant." Tor boomed as he walked into the room.

"Thor's timing is impeccable. Oh, look he brought Lady Sif. Perhaps he has brought the Warriors three, as well."

"I said put my brother down Stark." Thor demanded again. Tony just sighed as he released his grip on Loki. Loki smirked as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his clothing.

He turned to many of the many employees of SHIELD and spoke. "Send for the princess. Tell her that her that her darling father and fiance are about to have an argument that will level this building. Then send for for the Fantastic Four. We may need their help with the trouble that is coming."

"Brother, are you alright?" Thor asked, grabbing Loki's arms as he checked him over, looking for signs of injury. "Are you hurt"

"I am fine. But Danny will need help in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Tasha!" Barton rn into the room screaming. "ISA! Tash! Dammit!"

After a few moments of shocked silence, the room erupted. Agents yelling at Barton, Tony yelling, demanding to know what was wrong.

Nobody but Thor, Lady Sif and Loki noticed Danella storming back into the room. They noticed how much she resembled her previous self. The princess she was on Asgard. Her head held high as she entered the courtroom, the look she had when she was bout to address the council on upcoming battle plans. They knew this Loki. She was preparing for war.

"Silence." She demanded. Taking cue from Danny, the Asgardians took their seat at the table to plan for battle. Tony and Clint, unsure of what was happening, followed in suit. They waited for couple of moments to be joined by the Fantastic Four. "Loki, do you have any idea in where my sister could be. Perhaps you could sense her where abouts, in the way Thor is able to sense me."

"She wears none of the traceable Asgardian jewels. And because I have yet to re-meet Angelique, I cannot sense her. She is still in her mortal, Midgardian form." Loki answered.

"Damn. Lady Sif, my apologies for not greeting you on your first arrival. It is a great pleasure to have my sister in battle here. I have missed you greatly. But there is a time and place for this later. Do you have any suggestions on how to find my sister."

"My Lady. I have too missed me sister in battle. I have missed your presence back on Asgard. Much has changed in your absence. My thoughts are that we contact our allies-"

"Where is Natasha!" Barton snapped, slamming his hand on the table.

"She called, saying that there was a lead that would take her outside the city limits. I assumed that you would have gone with her." Danny answered, concern lacing her voice.

"It's a trap! I had got a call saying that you were hurt and stranded on the beach. I ran to help you, realized it was a trap, ran back to Natasha, but she was gone when I got back."

"What was the agents name?" Fury demanded to know who was posing as a SHIELD agent.

"uh... B... Brandon." Barton answered.

"What?!" Danny asked, unsure of what she just heard. "Alice Cullen. The brat who treated me as if I was her personal Barbie?"

"The Cullens? They are the ones who hurt you right?" Tony asked.

Sir. There is a small group of people who are trying to gain unaccessed entry of headquarters." Jarvis interrupted, accessing the comm system.

"Who are they?" Tony demanded.

"They addressed themselves as Rose, Emmett and Jasper. But I sense the impossible. The walk with out a heart beat."

"Jarvis. Let them in. I grant them access to enter." Danny spoke.

"What? What on Earth are you thinking? They hurt you princess." Tony argued.

"Rose did not hurt me intentionally. I am sure her and Jasper were trying to get me to stay away. And Emmett could never hurt me. Now do as I say Jarvis an let them in."

"Danella, perhaps you should listen to your father-" Thor tried to back Tony up but was cut off by Danny, who froze him solid.

Loki muttered, "I tried to warn him. With your sisters missing you temper is-" Danny grew tired of his interference. Knowing that he too, was trying to stop her from allowing the three entrance.

"Izzy, babe, you should not do this. You may regret this later." Johnny tried his luck, only to have himself frozen too.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to object my order?" Danella questioned. "No? Very well. Jarvis let them in."

"Very well princess." Jarvis answered before the three f them came running in.

"Belly-bean!" Emmett charged at his little sister.

"Emmett no!" Jasper yelled. But it was to late. Emmett had run into Sue Storms force feild that was protecting the one she sees as a daughter.

Rose ran to her mates side. Making sure her husband as alright.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender after he scanned the room, noting all the non-moving men, and sensing all the power. "We mean no harm. We mean just to warn Bella and offer our help."

"What do you mean warn me? Sue, remove the force field please. I am okay. He means me no harm." Sue unsure, lowered her force field, ready to throw it back up if necessary. "Jasper, come here. Give me your hands. I will see if your intentions are true." Tony looked as if he was going to protest again but before he could, his daughter froze him as well.

Jasper slowly raised his hands for Danny. She placed her hands on his. What she saw, she was not prepared for. The pain and suffering she saw and felt brought her to her knees.

Slowly, she stood back up. "So it is true. They have my sisters."

"Yes. They have them. And they are preparing an army. Edward has not only Victoria, but Maria as well. He hs Carlisle bound to them. He knows not of his actions for the last five years."

"An army? Victoria and Maria?"

"An army breed for a single purpose. To kill your loved ones and to return you back to Edward."

**Cliffie. I know. I am sorry. **

**I'll hopefully update again soon.**

**Auggie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. And here is chapter... five? I Think so...**

**This story is my main focus write now, but I am still working on my other story. **

**Anyways, be warned, this chapter is off the top of my head... So it may be a little buggered up...**

_**"An army bred for a single purpose. To kill your loved ones and to return you to Edward."**_

"Well he's not going to get her. Danella belongs on Asgard with me." Thor spoke up. Breaking free of his temporary imprisonment.

"With you? Who the hell are you to take my little sister anywhere?" Rose hissed at Thor. Helping Emmett stand back up.

"I am the Son of Odin. The king of Asgard. Danella is my betrothed. Does that answer your questions vampire?" Thor answered.

"Betrothed? You're marrying this guy Belly-Bean? He's like three times your size." Emmett asked, still slightly out of breathe from colliding with Sue's force field.

"His height does not matter to me Emmett. We are bound to each other before we were even born. Now, if you are going to help. Please, sit. Now that we have some details in what is happening and who is behind all this, we can plan properly." Danny explained after taking her seat again.

"Wow, Izzy. Planning battles and ordering people around. When did my little sister become so demanding." Jasper drawled out. Curious to when she grew a back bone.

"Danny has always been like this. It is just the matter of situation required for her to act. She is to be Thor's queen. She will need to know how to act if Asgard is threatened with war again." Loki spoke up.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, demanding to know who the man was that was sitting so close to Isa.

"Forgive me for not introducing my allies and friends. To my right, my betrothed, Thor, son of Odin, the crowned prince of Asgard. To my right, Loki, son of Laufey, adopted son of Frigga, Queen of Asgard, as well as my brother. Beside Loki, Lady Sif, warrior of Asgard, my aid, my sister on and off the battle field." Nobody but Jasper noticed Sif swell in pride when Danny addressed her as a sister. "And I am sure you know the Avengers, so I don't need to introduce you t them." Danny introduced the Asgardians. "Now please, can we plan or strategy."

Jasper, sensing her growing inpatients growing, quickly sat down. Which had Emmett and Rosalie follow in suit.

"Now, newborn vampires are easy to deal with. Especially for Loki and Thor. Sif, you how ever will have some challenge with them. Jasper, can I trust you to teach her the necessitates in battling a newborn. As for their gifts, they may present a challange. Edward can read the minds of Midgardians, and not those of Asgardians. So he will hear nothing from the four of us. Alice's gift, her's can easily be cut off by Loki. Victoria and I assume Maria as well, will present the greater challenge. The seem be gifted in evading. Another problem is the amount of vampires they create." Danny addressed them all.

Rose, unsure of how to address all the royalty in the one room, simply raised her hand. She had to resist the erg to hiss at Tony and Johnny scoff at her raising her hand. "I- uh. Know roughly the amount."

"Well spit it out blondie!" Tony demanded.

"Dad! Shut it would you!" Danny snapped, waving her hand, causing Tony's mouth to seal shut.

"Maria has approximately seventy-five with her from Mexico, Victoria and Edward have both added about sixty more, each, to the mix. Not to mention the thirty-five newborns they have." Rose answered.

"How do you know this?" Thor demanded.

"She... They... well... I..." Rose stuttered, "They had me create them. SHE HAD EMMETT AND JASPER HOSTAGE! THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM IF I DIDN'T DO AS THEY DEMANDED!"

"Rose. Rose look at me please." Rosalie slowly looked up, "You did the right thing coming her to warn me. But you have to pull your self together. War is not the place for the faint at heart."

Rose laughed lightly. "You know, there use to be a time where I would told you to back off from a war. But you are different now. I will help you. Your sisters should not be going through what they are because you stumbled into our world."

"I will too! Rose isn't going anywhere without me!" Emmett spoke, jumping up, wrapping his arm around Rose.

"I would be honored to help in anyway possible. I was a major in the Civil War. So perhaps I could be of use to you..." Jasper said, offering his services, he seemed to be boosting to someone though.

**Kay, I am now spending a lot of time at the local library because... well I won't bother with the details.**

**But the library is closing soon and I need to leave. So hear is the next, unfourtuantly short chapter. **

**Let me know what you think. Hey, if you can correctly guess who Jasper is bragging to, you can have a character named/created after you or if you don't want to be in this story, you can just submit an idea that you want included. But you HAVE to guess who Jasper is bragging to.**

**And you can either review your guess or PM me. But the first person to guess right wins. **

**Anyways, gotta go.**

**Auggie.**


End file.
